cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellene Lunos
Tellene Lunos was a female Force-sensitive individual who was recruited by former Jedi Master Xeron Hylos during the Clone Wars to be part of Count Dooku's army of Dark Side acolytes. Lunos was originally inducted into the Jedi Order, but was rejected at a later time due to the darkness and anger she held within her. This record made her a prime recruit for Hylos's followers and she was a front runner within his band, alongside former Jedi Knight Wiffa Zett. Shortly before the Battle of Chandrila, following Zett's death at the hand of Gram Alnin, Count Dooku noted Lunos's exceptional skill and power and decided that she would succeed Hylos―whom Dooku planned to eliminate following the Bulkstorm Fleet's dissolution. Biography Early life Tellene Lunos was born on the Wild Space planet of Kesh in a time of dormancy of its native clan, an estranged group of Dark Side followers known as the Lost Tribe of the Sith. Since this group was dominant over the planet, both of Lunos's parents were Force-sensitive. However, they did not agree with the Tribe's leadership and feared that only desolate exile was in their future. Therefore, they hoped to raise their daughter on another planet so that the Dark Side that thrived on Kesh would not corrupt her. Soon, the Jedi Order learned of Tellene's existence and sent an emissary to Kesh to retrieve her. Her parents were hesitant to give her up, believing that the Jedi would exploit her abilities. However, they wanted more than anything for her to escape life among the Lost Tribe and reluctantly handed her over to the Jedi. The Jedi Council themselves did not readily accept Lunos to become a youngling, for they preferred that the Lost Tribe be left alone, lest its influence spread. Some of the Order's more eccentric minds, Master Qui-Gon Jinn among them, insisted that she be trained in the hope of bridging gaps between the many ways through which the Force worked. Unfortunately, when Lunos was twelve years old, her teachers could not educate her in the ways of the Jedi with her Dark Side-attuned spirit, despite her natural Force abilities and willingness to learn. The Jedi Council agreed to end her training and send her away from the Temple to a remote Jedi retreat in the Mid Rim. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, Lunos never reached the retreat and instead fled the Republic entirely. She tried to make her way back to her parents on Kesh, only to find that no transports were permitted to enter the system out of fear for possible separatist movements. She had to instead begin her own life, one that would catch the interest of a fellow fallen Jedi. Smuggler encounters : "You stare, kid. You know that? It's not healthy." : "I just notice you hanging around by yourself a lot. You don't talk much." : "Maybe there's a reason for that. That ever occur to you?" : "There's always a reason. I'm just curious why you never talk to me." : ―Tellene Lunos meets Han Solo aboard the Trader's Luck Lunos's subsequent year on Vena was a rough time for her; she struggled to find sufficient or affordable housing, and in most cases, she had to work for food. Her time in this environment, combined with the turmoil over her dismissal from the Jedi Temple, left her emotionally scarred. She eventually adopted the Venans' isolationist mindset and decided to only look out for herself. This went on for the better part of two years until a cloaked man appeared in the hotel in which she was working. While she cleaned tables in the building's restaurant, the man told its various patrons about a new order rising up to oppose the crushing oppression of the Galactic Republic and encouraged citizens to support its cause. After his speech, the man seemed to notice something about Lunos and went to speak with her, though she had little regard for who he was or what he was speaking about. The man told her his name was Tyranus, that she was unique in her own way and that he had use for people like her in his aspiring government. Lunos knew what the man meant and had little interest in being used or betrayed again. Before the man left, he gave her a data crystal which he told her to use if she ever considered his offer. Lunos never thought she would have a future beyond what she was doing on Vena, but held onto the crystal just in case. Clone Wars Lunos eventually parted ways with her smuggler comrades aboard the Trader's Luck and set out to pursue her connection to the Force in greater depth. She traveled under a low profile as the Clone Wars escalated, darting from system to system under the noses of both Republic and Separatist authorities. Guided by the Force combined with the data crystal she carried, she traveled to Dathomir where she discovered the Nightsisters. Their bizarre connection to the Force fascinated Lunos and she carefully observed them, using the planet's energy to harness her own connection to the Dark Side. Unbeknownst to her, Tyranus was visiting the planet at the time and sensed her presence, distinct from the Nightsisters. He transmitted new coordinates into the data crystal Lunos carried, leading her to an ancient Sith Academy on Umbara. Lunos traveled to the shadowy world and employed her heightened senses to locate the Sith ruins. Just after she landed, she was ambushed by a lightsaber-wielding Arkanian man. Despite her combat prowess, she was overpowered and subdued by him. The man was named Xeron Hylos, a Dark Side acolyte in service to Count Dooku; he questioned her and could sense the darkness within her. Rather than killing Lunos, he took her to Serenno and presented her to his master. Though Lunos did not recognize him, Dooku saw her great potential not only as one of Xeron's students but as a replacement for his disgraced apprentice, Asajj Ventress. Lunos spent the following months being trained by Hylos as part of Dooku's secret army of acolytes. Lunos eagerly earned much in Dark Force powers and lightsaber combat, excited at the chance to unlock her true potential. She quickly rose through the ranks as one of Hylos's most skilled and cunning pupils. Return to Kesh After she abandoned Dooku at Vizsla Keep 09 in 19 BBY, Lunos renounced her allegiance to the Acolyte Army (now effectively destroyed by Darth Maul) and went her own way, allowing the Force to guide her. After a run-in with mercenary Davin Bate, she remembered her time with the crew of the Trader's Luck and decided to put her talents to use as a bounty hunter, an occupation in which she made a very stable living and continued well after the end of the Clone Wars. As time went on, however, she started meditating again and began to feel a strange compulsion to return to her homeworld of Kesh for the sake of her people. Over a decade of freelancing passed, and while she made a small fortune in bounties, Lunos eventually went back to her homeworld under the nose of the Empire and was, to her surprise, welcomed warmly by the Lost Tribe of the Sith, who had heard much of her feats during the Clone Wars. She quickly rose to prominence upon her return and the Tribe elders insisted that she train the next generation of acolytes for Kesh. With some hesitation, she accepted the position and trained many of the Lost Tribe's aspiring Sith Sabers, finding that knowledge of the Force had not dwindled in the slightest. Lunos trained numerous men and women of the Lost Tribe and helped them discover their own talents and paths just as she had. As time passed, she often worked with a fellow trainer named Thallis Khai and the two gradually fell in love. By the Battle of Yavin, they had married and given birth to a son, named Gavar. In the decades that followed, Lunos would devote her time to raising and training her son. Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Dark Side User Category:Acolyte